Growing pains
by BlackBlaze
Summary: Kaoru wants to have individual qualities between him and his brother. Hikaru agrees and comes up with a way to grow and become separate but connected to Kaoru without his brother knowing. He leaves his home, school, and friends to find a way to grow.


**Growing Pains (title may change in the near future)**

**Mission 1: Mission Accepted**

Main Character: Hikaru Hitachiin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC, that belongs to Bisco Hatori. I merely own the OC's and the plot._

* * *

_"Let's go home, Hikaru. When we get home, let's take a bath together like in the old days!! Let's sleep in our usual identical pajamas after lining up our pillows. And… from tomorrow on, let each of us have our own room."_

_"But I think it's a good chance for us… for each of us to find other important things. We have to expand our world a lot to make other people be able to distinguish us. To be independent, to learn things that each one of us are good at."_

Those words flew around Hikaru's mind as he leaned back against the head board of his bed, staring out into the black abyss that was his and Kaoru's room. '_No… not ours, not anymore. Why didn't I see what he wanted? Why is he trying to take care of me? Isn't it my job as the older brother to be able to spot these things before him?' _The clouds shifted so that a small beam of light came through the window. It illuminated Kaoru's pale face.

His stomach growled. It twisted as if the hunger were trying to devour his body. "Uhg." He groaned. He pulled the blankets off that had shielded his legs from the cool air inside the room. _'I should've ate dinner.' _He thought as he made his way through the hall towards the kitchen. As he continued down the dark, he spotted a thin line of light that was streaming out from the library. Clueless at who would be using the library at this time of night, he peeked in.

He recognized the person and decided to walk in. "Dad?"

The dark haired man turned and looked over his shoulder to see his dimly lit son come into view. "I thought you'd be asleep, son. I just got back and you weren't feeling well so

I didn't get to see you."

There was something about his father that made him feel a little embarrassed. But it was also his father that he seemed to be able to talk to more and felt more comfortable around. "I was… just thinking about something."

"You want to tell me?" The dark haired man asked.

Hikaru walked a little closer after closing the door. "Well… I was thinking about Kaoru. About how selfish I am and that I really don't know anything."

His father nodded as he listened to his son talk. "It seems like you're having trouble relating to Kaoru." He closed his book with his thumb saving his place. "Hikaru. Do you want to know what you're number one weakness is?"

The ginger haired boy looked startled. "My weakness? Is that my problem? I'm weak at something?"

The man smiled. "Yes. You've always been like that. You're mother may be an airhead, but I pay close attention to you and your brother. You're weakness is not being able to communicate and relate to people. You even have trouble communicating with you're brother sometimes, am I right?"

Hikaru thought about it. He never really thought about it much, but he recalled Kaoru saying something similar at one point. "Kaoru did say something about becoming more independent and getting our own unique traits that distinguishes us apart from one another." Something in his mind clicked. "Is there a way I can fix that? I want to be a better older brother to Kaoru so that I can help him sometimes since that's all he ever does for me." He asked anxiously hoping and yet, not, that his father had a similar idea.

"Hmm." The man smiled. "I think you know what you could do. Your mother has always shielded you boys from it, but I think it's time for you to grow up a little more. Leave the nest as some say." He said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tired amber eyes slowly opened. There was a small amount of light pouring into the room through the windows, but that's not what caught his attention. It was the lack of the second human body that should have been next to him. The teen slowly dragged himself out of the comforts of his bed and staggered over to the bathroom to see where his brother had gone. It was empty so he went ahead and just walked out of the room.

He checked the library even though his rowdy brother only entered that room while he was inside. Continuing, he traveled down the stairs and to the dinning room where their breakfast would be waiting.

He walked in and looked around, laying his hand down on the back of his chair as he gazed around the room. But there was no Hikaru. His amber eyes did find their father, though.

"G'morning, d-dad." He said with a yawn.

"Good morning, son." He replied, looking up from the paper laid out in front of his plate of food.

Kaoru pulled out his chair and sat down. "Do you know where Hikaru is? I've looked for him in his usual spots but he's just gone."

"Is that right?" He said, sipping his coffee. After he put his glass down, he looked up suddenly. "You mean he's gone?"

"That's what I said." Kaoru said. If it had been Hikaru to respond to such a comment, it would have been drenched in sarcasm.

His father placed his hand on his forehead. "That reckless boy." he muttered. He wanted Hikaru to think over what he said last night, not jump into action like he seemingly did. He was going to talk to him more about the subject tonight and if he did decide to leave, then he'd help him get started. Now, if Hikaru really left, it would mean that his son was who knows where with no money and nowhere to go… and no plan of action.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

__

The night before, right after Hikaru and his father's talk

Hikaru slowly entered his and Kaoru's room where his brother remained asleep on the bed. Instead of returning to his bed, he walked over and picked up his cell phone, which he always left on his nightstand when he was asleep. He looked around for a pen, and found one lodged in the drawer. Opening his phone, he scrolled down the list of names until he came across one that Kaoru hadn't known about. After he wrote the number down on a small piece of paper, he deleted the number.

He grabbed two changes of clothes and shoved them into a travel bag that he found in the closet with the help of his cell phone for light. He had to do this quick or he'd be caught, and if this was going to work then nobody could know where he was going. How could he grow if they continuously showed up and interfered.

Once he had his few items, she walked over to Kaoru and looked down at his brother's face. "Later, Kaoru." He whispered.

He had to dig out the plainest pair of shoes, which was difficult since he grew up with everything very stylish. '_Just the necessities. I need to be reborn… something, maybe not that drastic or stupid sounding.' _He thought as he put the shoes on and left his room.

Getting out of the house unnoticed wasn't as easy as he thought. He's never really tried to sneak out of his house before, only sneak around it. He almost blew it when he walked down the stairs to the entrance and had to duck down so that one of the twin maids didn't see him. He also thought he was busted when he was almost out the door and a butler walked through. He didn't dare move. Luckily, the man hadn't noticed and continued down the hall.

Once he was outside in the cool air, he took a breath and started jogging down the street. If he would have thought about this a little more, he would have realized that the closest commoner area was over three miles away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A dark haired youth growled when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up off of his carpeted floor and looked at the glowing number and the time right above it. 2:54AM.

"Ah, what? Who's calling me?" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "Hello?

"Arai? Is that you?"

Jinsuke Arai recognized the voice immediately. "Hikaru? What are you calling me for at this early in the morning?" he asked.

"Aw, well… I'm sort of lost and need a place to stay for a while."

"What?"

"I can't talk long or the cashier will throw me out of the store I'm in." Hikaru said in a low voice. "Can you give me directions to your house? I'll tell you about it when I get there."

"Uh, sure." Arai sat up in his bed and started to give the older twin directions to his house.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Hikaru said as he placed the phone back where it belonged. He didn't bring too much money with him, so he wasn't sure whether or not he had enough. Surely it would be.

He looked up at the woman who was standing at the cash register, glaring at him. She was a middle aged woman with dirty looking hair. She was the only other person in the small corner shop, a place that was eerily quiet. "Are you done yet, kid? Or are you planning on robbing me?" She said in a bored tone.

Hikaru wasn't sure how to respond to such a dumb question. But being Hikaru, he was going to be a smart ass about the situation. "Of course, why else would I be in here, lady." He glanced around. "Where's the nearest train station? I need an escape route."

"If that's the case…" She said, moving her hands under the counter. Something felt odd about the situation. Surely she knew he was joking. There was a small clicking sound right before her hand came out from under the counter, holding a knife.

He held up his hands to his chest. "I-I was just kidding, lady. Gimme a break. What would I want with anything here?" The lady walked towards him, the knife held out at his slowly backing up body.

He turned and darted into the hair products isle. He wasn't about to get stabbed because some lady couldn't take a joke. Then he remembered something he'd seen on TV once, where a store clerk was being robbed, so he calmly talked to the robber while he tapped an emergency button.

__

'Shit! I thought this stuff only happened in movies. I'm not that far from home, either.'

He thought wildly as he looked around. He made sure the lady wasn't in the same isle as him and he looked at the items in front of him. It was hair dye.

In the distance he could hear sirens. "No way… damn it!" He hissed as he dropped his bag that had his change of cloths. _'Not allowed to joke in stores- remember that.' _He thought anxiously as he grabbed a dark colored dye and started to run out.

The only money he had was in his pant's pocket. He pulled out some loose bills and took the smallest one and tossed it at the lady as he tried to run out of the store. Somehow, she managed to grab his hair and he was jerked back, surprised at the strength she had. He tried to get away, but the woman wouldn't let him go. _'Oh god… I'm going to die!' _He thought, horrified at the thought. He saw the blade coming down, so at the last minute he jerked forward. The blade missed his head, and the tension that had been on his hair was gone.

He took this chance to bolt out of the store and into the dark street. He looked around and started to run in the opposite direction that he had came from.

He ducked down into a narrow ally when bright flashing lights and loud sirens passed in the form of a car. _'Naah! This sucks. I'm going to get escorted home by the police if I don't get out of here now!' _He thought. He looked down the dark ally to see where it would lead. It was pitch black and it reeked of something terrible.

He had no choice. He ran down the ally and came out on another street. He couldn't believe his luck, because there was a train station right there. He ran forward and looked at the schedule. There was a train about to leave that he needed to take. Arai was the one who told him to take the S12 express. It would take him to the Shingi station where he would get off and take the S5, and then make one more jump at the Fujaki station and get off at stop 3.

He handed the woman some money, and she gave him some yen back. "Thanks a lot." He said. He just managed to make it on the train before it started to move.

He took a seat and looked at the money in his hand. It had been because of Haruhi that one time at Mizuru's Pension that he decided that he needed to have a little cash incase he couldn't use his credit card. He had taken out one thousand in cash without anyone knowing right after meeting Arai. He had only taken seven hundred with him, and he was already down to six hundred and thirty seven dollars.

It took an hour before he could jump to the S5 train, he hurried to the train, and he was cutting it close. Once he got on, he noticed this train had a bathroom right by the door. He pulled the small box out of his pocket and started to read the directions. It was simple enough. All he needed was a little bit of hot water.

It took fifteen minutes to dye his hair. He Didn't even looked closely at it when he was done. He just shook his head, glanced at it and could clearly see that it was real dark in color, and put his hood up.

When he walked out, there was a guy wearing a red hooded, sleeveless shirt, glaring at him. "What gives, kid. I've had to take a piss for ten minutes. Get the hell outta my way." He growled at the Hitachiin as he shoved past him and into the bathroom. Hikaru could hear him muttering. "I almost pissed by the door." Water started running, and then the sound of a paper towel being pulled down. When the door opened, the guy bumped into Hikaru.

He glared down at him with frightening green eyes. _'This guy's a foreigner.'_

"What'd you want?" He asked.

They were wearing similar colored pants, only Hikaru's were made of a higher quality and weren't merely cheaply dyed black jeans. Their shoes were both dark colored, too. "Hey, you wanna trade shirts?"

"What?" The guy asked. Hikaru could tell his was around Mori's age if not a little older, but they were about the same size.

"Come on. I'll give you fifty along with it-"

"You running?" He asked. Hikaru was a little shocked. "I thought so. You're hairs all wet and some of it's dripping down your face. You made a mess in there when you tried to shake your hair dry.

"Uh-"

"You don't need to give me anything. Here." He pulled off the red hooded, sleeveless shirt and handed it to him. "I don't mind helping someone like myself. I'd probably be in jail ten times over if it weren't for others helping me. You're lucky the camera doesn't reach over here."

Hikaru pulled off his hood and they traded. "Thanks man."

"You walk out there, and I'll follow in a minute. Make sure to keep your hood up."

"'Kay."

They sat out there for a few minutes until the man reached into the black hood. "Shit. Hey bud, reach in there and get my smokes out for me." He said.

Hikaru pulled the pack out from a hidden pocket on the inside of the hood. There was a blue lighter tucked into the open pack. "Here."

He took them and pulled a cigarette out with his lips. "You want one?"

"Naw."

"You're loss man." He put the pack into his sleeve and lit up the stick. The end turned red for a moment until a small cloud of smoke came out from his mouth and his nose. "What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Hikaru."

"Is that all. Just Hikaru?"

He didn't think about a name. He had planned to keep his first name, but a last name like Hitachiin would surely make him stand out. "Hikaru Nimanu."

"Nimanu, huh? Well, I'm Raiden Makita- and it looks like this is my stop. See ya around, kid." He said with a smirk and he walked off.

"Later." Hikaru know that he had to learn about the world all over again, with the eyes of a commoner

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun was starting to come up when Hikaru looked up at the large apartment building. It was many times larger than Haruhi's place. He looked at the address the he had written down a few hours before.

__

Sixth Floor- 615

He found the elevator and pushed the number six. He walked off and walked around the open air hall until he found the apartment. The name 'Arai' was under the number. Hikaru knocked on the door and waited for a minute.

The handle turned and when it opened, a young girl with bright brown eyes and light brown hair put up in half a pigtail. She stared at him while he did the same. "Ellie, come here." Arai's voice called from inside the apartment. The girl moved back out of Hikaru's view and the tall figure of Arai appeared. "Oh! Hikaru! Are you bleeding? Here- move, Ellie." He said to his six year old sister, pushing her back so that he could open the door.

Hikaru walked into the Arai family apartment. It was fairly bigger than Haruhi's, with a kitchen, living room, a bathroom and three doors leading to three separate bedrooms. He felt something tugging on his pants. It was Ellie, the little girl whose hair was unfinished. "Who're you?"

Arai was looking for something around the small table in the living room. "Sorry about this, Hikaru, I have to get her ready, then I'll help you." He picked up the brush that the little girl had kicked under the TV. "Ellie-"

"NO! You don't brush it like Riza! You pull too hard!" She wailed.

Arai sighed in irritation as he grabbed his face. "Please, Ellie, I've got to help my friend. And you have to get to school!" He almost yelled.

"NO!" Arai looked like he was about to pull his hair out in frustration.

Hikaru didn't like little kids, but if it would help Arai to get the little whiner out of his hair then he'd just have to help. "Here, I'll brush you're hair, cutie." He said with one of his host smiles. "You'll let big brother Hika do it, won't you?" He said the last sentence with a sad tone.

She looked at him for a minute, then walked over to Arai to take the brush out of his hand and gave it to Hikaru. "Okay."

"There. Now you can do whatever else you need to do, Arai. I'll take care of her." He said. Arai looked relieved and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

He sat down in the living room with the little girl in front of him, facing in the other direction. He took the one sided pigtail out and lightly brushed her hair. She didn't squirm or wail once. He took the hair band and looped it around the ponytail he had made for her until it was a tight bun on the top of her head.

__

'I am a hair master.'

He thought. She hopped up and looked in the reflection in the TV.

"Wow… you didn't hurt me once. Thank you!" She said happily.

"Anything for a little princess like you." He said.

She smiled and skipped out of the room to her brother. Hikaru leaned back on his elbows and listened to the little girl ream her brother. "Why can't you brush hair like Hika can?! You always pull my hair really hard! You need to take lessons from him!" She said loudly.

"Maybe one day, Ellie. Now come on, Lin and Pira are here. You need to get going." Arai said in a kinder voice than before.

"Okay Jin. Bye bye." She said. The door shut and Arai walked in.

"Thanks a lot. I had to make her lunch, and I didn't think I'd make it." He said as he collapsed on the floor next to Hikaru. "Now, since I don't have to leave until eleven, tell me what's going on."

"Hey… who's Jin?" Hikaru asked?

"Ah, that's me." Hikaru tilted his head in confusion. Arai sighed. "Did you think Arai was my first name?" Hikaru just stared at him. "Eh… guess you did. My first name is Jinsuke."

"So… I should call you Jin now?"

"If you want. Jin, Jinsuke, or Arai. It doesn't make that much of a difference to me." He replied. "Now tell me-"

"Okay okay. I just.. I want to be more independent and grow. I want Kaoru to be able to be the little brother and need to depend on me instead of him secretly helping me. I want to be influenced by different people and a different environment… without the interference of the others at Ouran."

"I see. And you decided to try and do this on your own in the commoners world?" Hikaru nodded. "Well, I guess it's okay. Did you realize your feelings for Fujioka? Is that why you chose the commoners?"

Hikaru sat strait up. "What?!"

"Oh come on. You were so jealous, anyone who didn't notice would have been stupid. Well… Fujioka is pretty air headed at times, and it looked to me like that Tamaki character was pretty air headed as well."

Hikaru hadn't expected this. "Well, actually, its for Kaoru." He muttered.

Arai smiled. "I see. Well, I'll help you. Why don't you take off that hood and put- Hey, didn't you bring anything with you?" Arai asked, looking around the hooded boy.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I- Where's my things?" He looked around. He then remembered dropping the small bag of cloths at that troublesome shop. "Damn it! I left it back at the place I called you from."

Arai shrugged. "Oh well. I'll lend you some stuff if you don't have any money. Come with me." He stood up and opened the door farthest away. The room had a bunk bed where the bottom still had messy sheets while the top had a soccer ball, a book bag, and a stuffed animal in the shape of a duck. There was a computer on top of a desk that was cluttered with papers and writing utensils.

"Is this your room?" Hikaru asked. "It's pretty small."

"Yeah, well we had to have a room for my parents, and then one for the girls, Ellie and my older sister, and this room for me and my younger brother."

"You fit six people in this place?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. It's easy to do when you're raised with little money and know what you can and can't have. You just improvise with what you can afford." He said as he pulled out a clean shirt and sweat pants. "Get out of those and wear these. How much money do you have on you?"

Hikaru was in the process of pulling the red hooded shirt. "A little over six hundred."

"In cash?!"

"Yeah. Ah, that's better." He said. He noticed that Arai was staring at him with his mouth hanging open. "What?

"You're hair! It's black! And you've got something stained on your face! I thought you bleeding earlier, remember?" He asked. Hikaru thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Chill. This is a way for others to distinguish between me and Kaoru."

"You did a sloppy job of it. Look, come here." He grabbed the shirtless boy and walked him out of the room and into the bathroom. "See." He pointed to the mirror. "It looks like you were bleeding and the blood turned black."

Hikaru looked at the person before him. His hair was black and wild, hacked up and stiff from not completely rinsing the dye out. The little bit of dye that had dripped down his face went down past his nose and ended right above his upper lip. _'Who is that?'_

He touched that person's face with his hand. He looked nothing like what he had the day before. Even his eyes were duller and had dark bags underneath from forcing himself to stay awake and alert. The scare at that little shop had done the most damage for sure.

"Hey Hikaru, jump in the shower and get cleaned up, okay?" Arai said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You'll be needing a place to stay I take it? I'm going to text a few friends of mine and find a place for you. I'd let you stay here but as you can see, it's pretty crowded. Now get in the shower and make yourself presentable to the public… you look like a thug."

"Sorry." Hikaru muttered. Arai brought in the rest of his cloths and sat them on the closed toilet seat, then walked out.

Hikaru took the money out of his pocket and laid it on the cloths Arai had lent him. He turned the water and took off the rest of his cloths while it heated up.

He let the hop water run down his body, the dark swirls of dye going down the drain. He found a brightly colored bottle that said 'shampoo' on the front. He let the light blue gel slowly fill his hand, and then he massaged it into his hair, wondering whether all the dye would come out.

But he was also imagining Kaoru. What would he think of his brother's actions? He wondered whether he had chosen the right path. After Kaoru bright it to the surface, it had become more tempting to him. To change and grow separately, but still be the twins that they were and would always be… it intrigued him. The guilt of leaving the way he did was heavy, but he wanted to learn these things on his own, without the others influencing him.

But he wanted one more thing. As he thought about it, he felt as if he was being selfish about it, but it was a desire that he couldn't seem to get away from… He wanted people to need him. He wanted to be depended on, and he knew now, that he had no specific traits that would get him to this goal. He glared up at the ceiling. He was willing to do anything to meet these goals, even if it meant Kaoru being upset with him for a while.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off his body with a towel. He dried his hair, and as he did so he looked in the mirror and stared at his hair. It was still horribly hacked at, with the front still being long but the back was short and spiked outward. The color wasn't black anymore, but was a dark, ash-like brown.

He grabbed his money and walked. "Oi Arai, where can I put th-?" He stopped when a girl his age turned and looked at him. She had long, mid back length light brown hair that was in two low pigtails. Her bangs were chin length, framing her face well and showing off her large hazel eyes. She had on a navy blue skirt, a white, short sleeved undershirt with a folded collar and a navy blue vest with the letters 'HH' sewn into the vest with white and light blue thread.

"Is this him?" She asked.

Hikaru had no idea who this young woman was. She walked up to him ad held out her hand. "You're Hikaru, right? Haruhi's friend who's ran away from home?"

Hikaru looked over her at Arai. "You told her?"

He held up his hands in protest. "Don't worry. She won't tell anyone about your situation. She won't even mention you to Fujioka. It was luck that she was the first one I sent a text to and she also happened to be walking by."

"But-"

"Don't overdo it, Hikaru. I won't bite or anything. But Arai's leaving for a soccer tournament in southern Japan and he'll be gone for the week. We have a spare room at my place and my dad's out of town. It'll be no problem" She said.

"But-!"

"Tezako will be your best to getting around unnoticed for a while, so going with her is your best option." Arai finished.

Unnoticed was what he wanted, and it was clear that Arai knew that it was what he wanted. "Thanks, Arai."

"No problem. I just wish I could help you more. I put your old cloths in this bag." He said as he handed the ash haired youth a plastic bag. "If you need anything you can call me and if I don't answer then I'll call you back when I can, okay?"

Hikaru nodded. "Okay." Everything seemed to be speeding by. One second he was in one place, then he was in another, and now he was running off somewhere else.

"Let's go, Hikaru, I take you to my place and I'll fix you up before we go to school." She said kindly.

They left the apartment and walked two blocks to the next largest apartment complex in the area. "I don't live to far from Arai, so I rushed over here when I got his text. Haruhi mentioned you host club guys once or twice, so I was really shocked that you ran away from home." She said.

"It was my dad's idea, actually. He told me that I needed to experience the real world instead of being coddled safely back where I came from."

"And that's completely true. How could you ever hope to rise above the rest when you are all brought up the same. I'm not saying being brought up in a prestige environment is bad, but it's good to experience new things so you can grow." She concluded.

"So you won't tell Haruhi about me being here?" He asked.

She flipped her hand a bit. "Naw. Besides, getting something like this past Haruhi should be easy enough. I'm a good actor and she's quite the air head as long as she can't see your face and your voice stays solid."

"I see." He smiled. "Thanks, Tezako."

"Oh, you can call me Kazumi." She said as she opened the front door to the complex.

__

'Kazumi…'

"Hey, I think I've heard your name brought up before."

"Really? I can't imagine anyone being brought up in her conversations unless it was a direct question."

Hikaru's eyes drifted to the side. "Well, it was. Arai asked Haruhi about still talking to anyone from middle school, and your name came up. That's when I met Arai for the first time."

"That's nice. Ah, here we are. I'm going to cut your hair a little, just to even it out." She said as she jiggled her key around until the door opened. He followed her to a room that was pretty empty save for a few items and a bed.

"This was my sister's room. She's away at college so she doesn't live here anymore. This'll be your room until I help you come up with a plan for your little mission. Now come." She pulled on his arm, causing him to drop the plastic bag on the floor.

"Hey Mom! My friend's here! I need some scissors!" She yelled at a closed door.

"I hear you, dear." A soft voice said. The door opened and a middle aged woman with short brown hair walked out holding the scissors in her hand. "Here. Be careful, now."

"Yeah yeah." Kazumi said. She led him to the bathroom and put a sheet around his shoulders. "Now close your eyes. I do this all the time so don't worry." She said as she started to trim away at his hair. It took about five minutes, but he was finally able to open his eyes.

His hair was indeed shorter, but at least it was even now. The back still stuck out oddly, but it looked okay in his opinion. "Th-"

"To school! I can't be late again or I'll get detention!" She said quickly. "Come on. As long as I'm in the school they can't count me tardy, especially if I'm helping a new student."

As he walked to Higashi High, he felt a strange sensation come over him. One was exhaustion and another was anticipation. He couldn't have been prepared for the storm he was going to encounter as he enrolled himself into a new school as a new student with a new name: Kouro Nimanu.

**A/N: This story will mainly focus on Hikaru. Of course the others will appear, but it's mostly just Hikaru. I wrote it because I wanted Hikaru to experience things like this, but I knew that I couldn't do that with my other Ouran Story, Chain of Reactions. This story was created from a small scene that I wrote a while back in the first story, and felt like it could be a story on it's own, only with a different plot. The two will not be related. **

**I hope you will enjoy this story. I'm enjoying it already. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I absolutly cannot wait to get Hikaru into the trouble I've got planned for him. Trust me, he's not running away, and he'll be left alone, but his idea as living as a commoner for a while will turn out more trying than he ever imagined.OoO I can't wait. I will admit that I am displeased with the summary that I came up with. I'll try and make it more... I can't think of the word right now... appealing to people. Right now it just sounds like rubbish.**

**Also, if you've read my other Ouran story, I am going to revise and rewrite the entire plot line so that it focuses on all the characters, not just the three that have the spotlight now. It'll still flow in the same manner, but some things are going to change. For more info, go to my profile.**

**Thanks**

_Blackblaze_


End file.
